


United Nations Mutant Taskforce

by Curuchamion



Series: X-UNIT [1]
Category: Doctor Who, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: fandom_stocking, Community: help_haiti, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Brigadier founds the X-Men. Basically. (Snippet of a longer, unwritten fusion!verse.)</p><p>  <a href="http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/116340.html?thread=2762868#t2762868">Originally posted in clocketpatch's fandom_stocking.</a></p><p>  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/75166.html#cutid2">Also posted on LiveJournal.</a> <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/82991.html">Twice.</a></p><p>  <a href="http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=41720">Also posted on A Teaspoon and an Open Mind (WhoFic.net).</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	United Nations Mutant Taskforce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



> Written for the help_haiti fandom auction held in January 2010. Due to my extreme slowness, posted to in January 2011 for fandom_stocking.

"You lied to Mum and Dad, didn't you?" Kitty asked, skipping a little bit in order to keep up with the Brigadier's long strides. "About me studying maths for the government."

The Brigadier stared down at her. Kitty stared back; she was only thirteen (and a half - it was the sort of stare that made her add the "and a half" in sheer stubbornness), but she could walk through walls, and the Brigadier _knew_ she could walk through walls. She didn't have to be scared of him... she told herself.

"No, I did not," he replied crisply as they reached the truck. "I told them the exact truth. You _will_ be continuing your studies in advanced maths, and you _will_ be working for an agency of the British government." He paused and helped her scramble into the truck. He had turned on the ignition before he spoke again. "However, if you want... you will also receive training as part of an elite task force: Earth's first line of defence against alien invasion. How does that sound?"

For a second, Kitty couldn't even talk. She'd suspected something like this, of course, ever since the Brigadier turned up at her house - it'd have to be this or locking her up forever, since he'd let her leave the subway (through the wall) after seeing those Yeti monsters without even signing a nondisclosure agreement - but actually hearing it was too much.

That state of affairs only lasted a second. Kitty was, after all, thirteen years old.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"


End file.
